


Just As Friends

by SimplyOneHellOfAWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, HARD, HP - Freeform, Hardcore, Harmony - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter smut, Harry/Hermione - Freeform, Just Friends, On the Run, Sex, Smut, Tent Sex, friend sex, hard and fast, privacy, private
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyOneHellOfAWriter/pseuds/SimplyOneHellOfAWriter
Summary: With Ron gone and Harry and Hermione alone in a big tent, the teenagers are getting restless. Finally, one night, they decide to help each other out. Just as friends, of course.





	Just As Friends

Harry was pacing the tent, while Hermione sat reading on her bunk. Finally, after a few minutes, she couldn't ignore him any longer. She marked her page with a scrap of parchment, then closed the book and stood up, stretching, while Harry stopped pacing.

"Harry? You alright?" she asked carefully.

He shrugged. "I'm just... restless, Hermione. You can go back to reading." He tapped his foot, then sat down on the opposite bed. Hermione stood up, walked across the room, and sat next to Harry.

"What do you mean, restless?" she said, almost whispering. Harry shrugged.

"You know, we've been on the run for awhile, and I miss Ginny, and, er..." he blushed a bit. "I've been having these dreams, and, um, these... well..." He fumbled for words. Hermione laughed softly.

"Urges, Harry?" she said. Harry blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Well, it's no use trying to hide it. We're teenagers, what do you expect?" Harry calmed down. Her matter-of-fact voice reassured him: she would not judge him. "And, as a matter of fact," she continued, "I've been feeling the same way."

This surprised him. "Really?" he asked. Hermione Granger always seemed so innocent, so good-girl...

"Oh, Harry, I'm not _that_ much of a good girl," she said, smirking slightly, as if she had read his mind. "In fact..." Hermione's voice turned shockingly sultry. "I can be a bad girl when I want." 

Harry stuttered. "H-Hermione, I, um, well... I guess..." 

She laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not in love with you or anything. I mean, sex isn't that much of a big deal, right? I don't see why two friends who need some release can't do it together." She looked at him curiously. "What do you say? Could we have a night of fun and forget about it afterwards?" 

He thought carefully. They were perfectly alone; Hermione's enchantments made sure that they wouldn't be interrupted. No one must know about it. And, like she said, it wasn't as if they were dating, or madly in love. They were just two horny teenagers that wanted a pleasurable experience to relieve some of the stress that was weighing down on them. In fact, the way Hermione said it made it sound like a wonderful idea. He sat up straighter, suddenly excited. "Alright, 'mione. Let's do it." 

She clapped her hands together as if she were a kid in a toy store. "Excellent. Let's get rid of these clothes, shall we?" 

They stood up, Harry peeling off his t-shirt and Hermione stripping off her sweater and pants. Harry had to admit, his best friend wasn't bad to look at once he admired how her breasts flowed smoothly into her stomach, then her hips, and her long legs. He fumbled with unbuttoning his jeans. She stopped his hands with hers, then bent down to deftly remove them, throwing the pants aside. She giggled once she noticed the bulge in his boxers. "Somebody's excited," she teased. She then took off her bra so quickly that Harry had no time to prepare for the sight of her, half naked. He stared for a bit, before Hermione coughed. 

"Sorry," he mumbled, unsure what to do next. 

"Take off your underwear, Harry, and I'll take off mine." Her breasts bounced a little, and Harry could feel himself getting even harder. He quickly freed his cock from the restraints of his boxers, Hermione licking her lips and sliding off her simple black panties. "Damn," she whispered, her fingers wandering to her mound and rubbing her clit softly. Harry strode over to his friend, pushing her hair from her face and tentatively kissing her neck. _This isn't as difficult or awkward as I thought it would be_ , Harry thought. Hermione arched her neck, allowing Harry to kiss harder, almost leaving a mark. "No hickies," she whispered. "No one must know what happens." He nodded and continued downwards, sucking on each of her nipples, and causing Hermione to moan. 

"Why don't we get down on the floor?" Harry suggested, knowing that the beds were too small to hold them both and thinking that the soft rugs were much more comfortable than standing up. Hermione obliged, laying face-up on the carpet with her legs spread wide, her pussy in full view. Harry couldn't help himself; he rubbed his cock a bit to relieve some of the pressure building up there. He got down with her, kissing her stomach and fingering her clit. "Hermione, I want you now," he muttered. She let in a sharp intake of breath. 

"Use my wand. The spell's _praelenus_." Harry followed her intructions, and he heard Hermione let out a little shudder. 

"What did it do?" he asked. 

"Lubrication spell. I read it in a book called _How-To Pleasure Guide for the Average Witch and Wizard_." Harry laughed. Of course Hermione would have read a sex book, why hadn't he expected it? "Harry, please, I want you in me!" she begged him, putting her hands on his shoulders and pulling him closer. 

He positioned himself at Hermione's entrance. His dick was twitching with anticapation. "Ready?" he asked, although he knew she was. She let out a whimper and a nod. 

Harry thrusted in her, harder than he expected, and a rush of pleasure went through his body, making him moan. Hermione gasped a bit, but the lubrication spell had allowed him to fuck her easily and without much pain. He pulled out more than halfway, then thrusted again. This time they both moaned, Hermione throwing her head back. "Faster, Harry, please!" she called out. He pulled out again, thrusted as hard as he could, and Hermione almost screamed with the combination of pain and pleasure. He fucked her hard, fast, the sound of his balls slapping her ass filling the cabin. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him better access to her already dripping pussy. Being inside her was like a dream come true. Her walls pulsated around his almost 6 inch cock, and she gripped around his back, her nails scratching as he pounded her like the horny little wizard he was. Hermione called out, "Harry!" and her eyes rolled back, moaning while he groaned and thrusted as hard as he could, hitting her g-spot nearly every time. It was a matter of time before she came, shuddering and toes curling with pleasure. Hermione was breathing heavily and flipped her sweaty hair out of her hot face. 

But Harry was still not finished. Right after Hermione recovered from her orgasm, he turned her around on her hands and knees. She yelped as he entered her absolutely soaked pussy from behind. He was grunting with every thrusted, his hands on her hips, pulling her towards him as he fucked her senseless. He spanked her ass, leaving a slightly red handprint on her pale skin. She moaned, grinding into Harry's cock everytime he thrusted into her. After only a few minutes, he pulled out, turned Hermione around, and called "Hermione!" as his thick jets of come squirted out of his throbbing dick and onto Hermione's bouncing tits. A bit landed on her face, and she gratefully licked it up. 

"Mm, Harry, you taste delicious," she crooned, gathering semen on her finger and licking them like a popsicle. The sight of his best friend, eating him up, turned Harry on, but for the moment he slumped against the bunk, breathing heavily and looking at Hermione again. 

"That. Was. Incredible," he said simply. She grinned and kissed him on the cheek. 

"What are friends for?"

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! My very first fanfic on AO3!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, it took me a grand total of an hour to write and edit this. (I'm a fast writer, lol)
> 
> I wanted a new approach to the typical Harmony ship. Instead of "Oh, Harry and Hermione should have been together!", I wanted to do a fanfic in which they *did the do* but it remained clear that they were only friends. Hermione would still end up with Ron, Harry with Ginny. I basically did a non-romantic Harmony (notice how they never kissed on the lips). It was interesting and I haven't seen it done before.
> 
> If you want a second chapter, or more romance and less smut, then feel free to tell me in the comments. Kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
